Secrets Unfolded
by WickedRENTfan13
Summary: Amber Volakis and Remy Hadley thought their secrets were things of the past, until and old flame comes back to haunt them both with the skeletons they so carefully tucked away in their closets.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is my first fic, please don't flame, but I do hope you critique. This is sort of a Private Novel/House crossover but you don't need to have any knowledge of the Private Novels to understand this fic. I'd also like to add that this is set before Amber dies, so...yeahh. EnJoY! Oh, yeah and I OWN NOTHINGGG.**

**Prologue**

"And, to conclude the welcoming back ceremony, I feel the need to remind you students of the reason you are here. You are here to go to your assigned classes and _learn_, for this is a school, not a night club or wherever you over-privileged brats think you are. This means no more sneaking out at night, no more 'keg parties' on the roof, and certainly no more going to the 'Legacy'... even if it is the 'Party of the Year'." Headmaster Cromwell bellowed to the students at Easton Academy.

With it's lush gardens, exquisite dorms, and a spectacular teaching staff, Easton attracted the children of the extremely wealthy. Here, scholarship students were mocked because they couldn't pay tuition. It was true, that the students treated Easton like a party school.

"Do you understand?" Cromwell barked. The students shared a collective groan, then replied with forced "Yes, Headmaster Cromwell"s. "Good, then you are excused. Get to your classes immediately."

Amber Volakis, Remy Hadley, and Kiran DiLaurentis stood from where they were seated at the furthest back pew of the school's meeting chapel. They pushed their way out the door, getting envious glances from other girls whom looked up to them. These three girls ruled the school. They all had their qualities that made them stand out from all of the other girls. Amber had the most wit, Remy had the highest GPA, and Kiran, well Kiran had everything else.

With her perfect skin, clear blue eyes, curly blonde hair that always looked _perfect_, tiny waist and on top of all that, large breasts that she swore she never had implants on. Kiran was also filthy rich. Not like that was any different from everyone else accepted to Easton but, still.

No one knew how it happened that these three bonded, but everyone saw that their bond was virtually unbreakable. Maybe it was because of the secrets they had so cleverly tucked away in their designer handbags, or the many skeletons they kept in their Chanel and Gucci filled closets, but something kept these three together.

Remy twirled a lock of dainty brunette hair around her finger, pondering if Cromwell actually meant all of the BS he made the entire student body listen to for the last 45 minutes. "Hey, guys?" She asked tentatively.

"Yuh?" Kiran replied back, sounding bored. Remy winced. Even though she loved Kir to death, it seemed like Kiran was never interested in anything Remy had to say anymore. Maybe it was because of the day when Remy confessed her secret love of Kiran. She remembered the day vividly.

_One Month Earlier_

_The autumn leaves swirled at the two girl's feet. Remy took a deep breath, going over her dialogue in her head. "C'mon, Kir! I have to show you something." Remy called happily. Kiran raised an eyebrow, but followed anyway._

_Remy lead her to the desolate woods that surrounded the campus. "Where are we going?" Kiran asked. "Shhh." Remy replied quietly, "You'll see."_

_They walked through the woods, and came upon a clearing. A small, old church sat in the middle of it. The church had faded white paint and blue trim, but was in perfect condition. "We're not going in that are we?" Kiran asked, astonished. _

"_Yea, we are." Remy cooed seductively. She pulled open the heavy wooden door and took Kiran by the hand. They sat down on one of the nicely preserved velvet pews. _

_Remy did three yoga fire breaths before announcing, "Kiran, I have something to tell you..." Kiran stared at the girl, her eyes big blue saucers. "I'm listening, Rem." Kiran said softly._

"_I-I think I love you!" She blurted loudly. So much for the perfectly drawn out speech she'd so fervently planned. __Then, Remy leaned in, and gently touched her lips to Kiran's. For a brief second, Kiran returned the kiss, but it was over as quickly as it started. _

_Kiran pulled away, baffled. "Remy!" She cried. "Don't you know that best friends don't kiss each other? Silly girl!" With that, Kiran picked up her Louis Vuitton tote and stormed out of the church, leaving a broken-hearted Remy Hadley alone amongst the pews._

Present Day

"Do you really think he'll enforce all that shit?" Remy asked cooly. "I doubt it." Amber repiled smugly.

Kiran looked at her friends before saying, "Of couse not, babe, of course not."

And with that, they departed for their classes.

_Little did Remy and Amber know they would be getting an unexpected hospital visit, and their unfortunate scandals and secrets won't stay concealed for long. _

**A/n: Please comment with your thoughts! xxx**


	2. She's backkk

**A/n: Heyyy everybody! (If there is actually anyone reading this thing...) I am not pleased to say I got ZERO reviews, but then again it's only been one day since I posted...ANYWAY, Please, please, please, _please_ commentttt! (^_^) Oh and I own nada.**

Chapter 1

**The Girl: Remy Hadley**

**The Time: 6:35 A.M. Eastern Standard Time**

**The Outfit: Grey wool sweater, Black corduroy skinnys, and simple grey pumps. (Who was she really trying to impress at Princeton Plainsboro anyway?)**

Remy hurriedly ran out of her apartment towards her car. _Great._ She thought, _I'm going to be late _again." She shoved her keys into the ignition unnecessarily hard and her car _Vrromm _ed to life. She backed out of the garage and pulled onto the main road.

_God, do I need a new car. I just payed $500 of my hard earned money to fix it and this thing still accelerates like shit._ Remy thought bitterly. That's when she saw someone fall hard on the icy sidewalk. She recognized the short strawberry blonde hair immediately. Amber.

Remy slowed the car to a stop and rolled the window down. "Hey, you okay?" She shouted to her old friend. Amber stood up and glared at Remy. "Why do you care, Lezbo?!?" Amber retorted sourly.

_That stung..._ Remy thought. "I don't, _Killer._ But that looked like it hurt. You need a ride?" Remy had no idea why she even tried to be nice to Amber anymore. It seemed like when Kiran (who was a senior) graduated and left Remy and Amber (who were juniors) at Easton, they only grew further and further apart.

Kiran had promised to contact them, and Amber and Remy believed her. They thought that Kiran would keep in constant touch with them, strengthening their bond again after The Gemma Thing happened. Yet, no calls, texts, or emails had been received.

Amber just sneered and walked away. _Whatever, let her freeze._ Remy mused.

She pulled into the hospital's parking garage ten minutes later than usual. Remy groaned as she strolled into the lobby. Somehow Amber had actually made it there before her.

**Meanwhile, we focus on the other girl who serves a purpose in this fanfic!**

From: KiranDiLaurentis

To: LisaCuddyPPTH

Hello, Lisa. This is Kiran DiLaurents, the one you emailed about the job opening for Dr. Gregory House. I am replying to confirm my presence on January 15, so I can meet with you personally about the opening.

Sincerley,

Kiran Dawn DiLaurentis

From: LisaCuddyPPTH

To: KiranDiLaurentis

Ah, yes Kiran. I am pleased to have someone as highly ranked in the medical field as you attempt to gain a position on Dr. House's Diagnostic Team. Although, there may be a few...complications, so to speak, with Dr. House. Although I have done my best to prevent him from doing this, he has turned the 'interviews' into a game. I'm quite sure you'll be up to the challenge though, I expect very highly of you.

Good Luck,

Lisa Cuddy, M.D.

Kiran grinned as she pulled her brand new Rolls Royce into Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital's parking garage. She was dressed in a cozy grey cashmere sweater-dress, with a Chanel bow belt at the waist, black tights, and champagne colored Jimmy Choo heels. She had straightened her curly blonde hair and put on her very dark rimmed Versace glasses instead of contacts.

Kiran sauntered into the hopital, feeling on top of the world. She couldn't wait to see the looks on the other hopeful's faces when she marched into the room and took over. Two years at Torrence Mental Health to get over her drug addiction somehow encouraged her to become involved in the Diagnostic world, so she went to Med. School and passed with flying colours. Like she would do anything less.

She pushed the heavy door open that said 'Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine' on it and annouced proudly, "Alright, show me where I'll be working."

**A/n: I might as well leave it at that I guess...haha. I don't think I'm going to be posting anymore unless I get a few decent comments...but anyway, yeah.**


End file.
